Anya
Anya is a demi-goddess, though she chooses to be human. She became a member of the Order, but with its collapse has disappeared. Anya is the daughter of the gods Morrigan and Boreas and the sister of the witch Sonya. Description Anya looks like a beautiful young lady with long, blond hair wearing a warm parka and pillbox hat. She can often be seen carrying a rifle or other large firearm, and carries several more hidden about her person. Further, under her big winter coat she has a pair of dwarven automail arms and wears a large iron plate under her coat as simple armor. History Anya was born centuries ago, the result of the union between the Morrigan and Boreas. However, when the war goddess discovered that her icey lover had designs to destroy the world, she stole away with her daughter and worked at the North Wind's downfall. After Boreas' defeat, but not death, Morrigan placed her daughter in suspended animation, intent on training her to help defeat Boreas before he returned. When the time neared that Boreas' imprisonment would weaken enough for him to escape, Morrigan awakened her daughter and gave her over to Eitri, the White Dwarf, to be raised and trained. Eitri did well enough, teaching her everything a northerner needs to know, as well as knowledge about the guns he made. Eventually she met members of the Order and was instilled with religious fervor, leaving to become a crusader. Anya met and became friends with Tir within the Order, and outside of it also befriended Novarro the Thunderbird. She defeated a number of witches and other evil cultists, but was murdered in Feyvern for some reason by an assassin calling himself Leon. Alchemists appeared shortly after and revived her somehow. The battle-nun met and developed affection for Kurt, an Ikarian knight, in Powys when orcs invaded from the sea. During a visit to Ikaria Anya's arms were brutally destroyed by Nyctophae, and she was brought back north by Eitri, who crafted her a pair of dwarven automail arms. Anya also aided him during his battles against the Wild Hunt in the north, where she tapped her divine power to help kill the seemingly immortal being, Koschei the Deathless. After Eitri the White Dwarf was killed by Herne the Hunter for helping her, Anya killed him as well, but did not meet her father before he was killed by Samba. With the defeat of the North Wind, Anya befriended her sister Sonya, and the two traveled together back to the Order's grand cathedral with Sonya disguised as a nun. Both were, however, dragged to Anserak by an infernal attack, where they met with several others dragged down, as well as a crazed incursion by Vetto Barius. While exploring, Sonya was killed, but Anya stole a lock of her hair from the reaper that tried to claim Sonya's soul, thereby binding the witch's soul to Anya. After returning to Midgard, Anya and her ghostly sister met up with the group again and helped defeat the demonic lord of Graceland. Skills and Abilities Anya is a skilled markswoman, adept with both pistols and rifles. She also has a fair amount of knowledge with the use of explosives. Both of her arms are made of dwarven automail, with guns and a cannon hidden inside the forearms. Despite the fact that both of her parents are gods, Anya was raised mortal, and continues to remain so. That being said, she seems to have stopped aging at around the age of twenty. Relationship Eitri The White Dwarf raised Anya, and she saw him as her father. He trained her in the use of firearms and taught her to be her own woman, against the Morrigan's instructions to raise the girl as a warrior to defeat Boreas. When Herne the Hunter killed Eitri, Anya flew into a rage and shot the demigod dead. Sonya Sonya, the Opal-Eyed Witch, is Anya's half-sister, and one of her closest friends. They were raised to be enemies, but as a result of Boreas' defeat and death at the hands of Samba, they no longer had any reason to fight. The pair spent some time travelling together before being forcibly dragged into Anserak together. After Sonya's death (courtesy of Samba), Anya took the lock of her hair binding her soul, and they continue to travel together. Gods Anya never had any kind of close relationship with either of her divine parents. The Morrigan was busy preparing warriors to battle her lover/nemesis, and all the agents of the King of Winter that approached Anya were shot or driven off. The Macha is a shadow of what Anya could be. They never interact, and while Anya is unaware of the shadowy goddess, Macha is secretly afraid of her. Others While a member of the Order Anya was a close friend of Tir, and friendly with Heresh as well when she lived at their grand cathedral.